Beating the Past, Embracing the Future
by kjay15
Summary: After the Ross family recover from a horrible fire, they try to live life with the pain of the past, and try to create a new and better future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and gals, I have a whole new story, it's about the Ross family and how they move on from a horrible fire, trying to live life with the pain of the past, and how they can create a new, and better future. I hope you all like it and please leave a review with your ideas down below (No mean reviews please) and I do not own Jessie or any of the characters. **

(Beginning of Chapter 1) P.S - I changed their ages a little just to fit the story.

It was 9:13 pm, Christina and Morgan jumped out of the car and ran inside the hospital. They ran into the waiting room, it was white, with three small windows, there were uncomfortable-looking chairs against the wall, and people all around. There was also a desk on the other side of the room, with a tall, blonde woman looking at some papers. Christina and Morgan ran to the desk, Christina read the name tag which said "Bethany" as the woman looked up at the couple. Morgan said "Hello miss, were here for our children, they were rushed to the hospital after a fire at our penthouse!" as he tried to catch his breath. Christina said "Their names are Emily, Lucas, Ravi, and Zuri Ross" anxious to find out where her kids were.

"Oh yes, they were rushed here about half-an-hour ago" Bethany replied.

"Okay, what are their conditions!" Morgan asked nervously.

"I'm sorry, I don't know, their doctor, Dr. Kennedy can tell you, but I can tell you what room the kids are in" Bethany replied.

"Yes please what room?" Christina asked.

Bethany looked at her computer and said "They are on the 5th floor in room 541"

"Okay thank you!" the couple said as they raced towards the elevator. Morgan pressed the button and the elevator doors opened, they both ran inside and Christina hit the 5th floor. The doors closed and the elevator went up. The doors opened on the 5th floor, and the couple dashed out and searched for room 541. Once they found it, they opened the door and saw Zuri, their 7 year old daughter, sleeping in a bed.

They both walked over to Zuri and watched her sleep. She looked so little. Suddenly, Dr. Kennedy walked in and was surprised to see Morgan and Christina.

"Oh, Mr. And Mrs. Ross, I didn't know you were in here!" Dr. Kennedy said.

"Dr. Kennedy! Please, how are our children?" Christina asked.

"Well, Zuri here is fine, she inhaled a little smoke, but will be fine" Dr. Kennedy replied.

"What about the others?" Morgan asked.

"Well, Ravi is fine, there just checking up on him, they should roll him in here in about ten minutes" Dr. Kennedy said.

"And Emma and Luke?" Christina asked.

"Well, their cases are more severe, Emma inhaled a lot of smoke and has a couple cuts and bruises, but she also broke her leg during the chaos" Dr. Kennedy said.

"But she will be fine?" Morgan asked.

"If her lung check goes fine, then yes, but she will be wearing a cast on her leg for about 6 weeks" Dr. Kennedy said.

"Okay, well, what about Luke?" Christina asked concerned.

"Well, during all the chaos, he apparently fell on top of a glass table, and he was stabbed in the stomach by a glass shard" Dr. Kennedy said sadly.

"Oh my god!" Christina and Morgan said.

"The glass cut an artery in his stomach and caused internal bleeding" Dr. Kennedy added.

"Will he be alright?" Morgan asked.

"We don't know yet, he is in surgery now, and he won't be out for at least three or four hours, and they can't stop and tell us what's going on, and then after that, they need to check his lungs as well" Dr. Kennedy said to the couple.

"Wait, so why aren't you operating on Luke?" Morgan asked.

"Because the case was to severe for me, we have the professionals working on him" Dr. Kennedy replied.

"So the best doctors in this hospital are doing surgery on Luke?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, I hope that relaxes you a little bit" Dr. Kennedy said as he was about to leave, but stopped and said "Oh, and Emma should be done with her checkup in about half-an-hour"

"Thank you Dr. Kennedy" Christina said as he left.

"Okay, well, we'll wait for Ravi and Emma to get here, and then wait for Luke, and then just do what the doctors tell us to do" Morgan said trying to lighten the mood.

"What happened! How did the fire happen! Where's Jessie!" Christina said while raising her voice.

"Calm down Christina, I'm gonna go to the apartment and find out okay!" Morgan said.

"Alright fine, I will stay here and wait for Ravi and Emma" Christina said.

"Okay, just make sure that if they wake up before I'm back, tell them I love them" Morgan replied.

"Of course honey" Christina said as Morgan left the room.

- 45 minutes later -

Christina was sitting in a chair, Ravi and Emma had already been rolled to the room and were placed by Zuri. They were all asleep in their hospital beds, all of them hooked to tubes and wires. Suddenly, Morgan walked into the room. Christina jumped up and said "Hey sweetie" and kissed him. Morgan said "Hey honey" and kissed her back, Morgan then walked over to Ravi and Emma and kissed their foreheads. Christina then said "Well, what happened?"

"Well, the fire completely destroyed the penthouse, everything was burned to ashes, all of our furniture, all the kid's pictures, all of our clothes, everything" Morgan said.

"Okay, well, we can buy a new house, buy new furniture, and can replace the kid's pictures with one's stored in my phone, and we can buy new clothes! The important thing is that we still have are children, they can never be replaced" Christina said.

"Yeah, but the fire started upstairs, apparently, a hair curler was left on, and it started the fire in a bathroom, Jessie's bathroom. Then the fire spread across the second floor and made its way downstairs" Morgan said.

Christina became furious and said "You mean this whole thing is because of Jessie! I swear I'm going to fire her sorry..." but was cut off my Morgan saying "Jessie's dead Christina, she died in the fire, she was apparently trying to put out the fire, and the flames overwhelmed her, or the smoke got to her before the fire."

"Oh my god!" Christina said.

"Bertram lived, but he was burned, a lot, he's practically unrecognizable" Morgan said.

"Oh god!" Christina said again.

"He's not suing! But he did quit" Morgan said.

"I wouldn't blame him" Christina said.

"How are the kids?" Morgan asked as he looked at his sleeping children.

"Well, Emma, Ravi, and Zuri are fine" Christina said.

"What about Luke?" Morgan asked concerned for his oldest son.

"No news, they're not done with surgery" Christina said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Well, Luke is a strong kid, he'll get through this, if anything he needs to help us get through this" Morgan said trying to calm his wife.

"I hope so" Christina said.

(End of Chapter 1)

Alright, I hope you guys liked the idea and please review down below with your own ideas for the story. The next chapter will be up soon:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and gals, so here is Chapter 2. I hope you all like it and please leave and idea for the story in a review down below. I do not own Jessie or the characters. **

(Beginning of Chapter 2)

It was about two hours later, Bill and Joyce Becker, Christina's parents, have just arrived to the hospital from Vermont. Christina and Morgan waited for them at the entrance. Upon seeing them, Christina quickly hugged her parents.

"How are they?" Joyce asked her daughter.

"Emma, Ravi, and Zuri are all fine" Christina said.

"What about Luke?" Bill asked.

"No news, he is in surgery now" Morgan replied.

"In surgery?" Joyce exclaimed.

"He got stabbed in the stomach by some glass, and it cut an artery in his stomach, he started to bleed internally" Morgan said.

"But were trying to positive, we know that the best doctors in this hospital are working on our little boy" Christina said as she wipes away the tears from her cheek.

"Well, can we see the other children?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, follow us" Morgan said as they walked over to the elevator.

Once they got to their kids rooms, they all walked inside. Joyce and Bill smiled once they saw Emma, Ravi, and Zuri.

"How long till Luke is out of surgery?" Joyce asked her daughter.

"One to two hours, and then they still have to check his lungs which could be another full hour" Christina replied.

"He'll be fine, Luke is a strong kid, he's from Detroit ain't he?" Bill said jokingly.

"Dad!" Christina scoffed.

"Bill!" Joyce scoffed at the same time as her daughter.

"What?" Bill asked oblivious to his crude comment.

- About half an hour later -

Christina, Morgan, Joyce, and Bill were all sitting at a table in the room, Morgan and Bill were playing cards, and Christina and Joyce were looking through a magazine, they didn't have anything better to do. Suddenly, Emma stirred awake, and saw her parents and grandparents.

"Mom? Dad?" Emma said in a weak voice as she started to get up.

Morgan and Christina looked over and quickly rushed to her aid, Christina pushed her back down and said "You need to stay in bed sweetie, the doctor's orders"

"W-Where am I?" Emma asked as he looked around and saw her two youngest siblings sleeping in beds next to her.

"You're at the hospital sweetie" Morgan said.

"T-The fire, t-the smoke, so much smoke" Emma said as she began to panic.

"W-Where's Luke! Where's Luke!" Emma started to scream.

"Honey calm down!" Christina said.

Dr. Kennedy ran in the room and called to a couple nurses "She's in shock!" and ran to Emma's bed.

"What's going on!" Christina asked.

Dr. Kennedy didn't have time to answer, a nurse ran in with a needle, and injected it into Emma's arm, Emma started to calm down, and drifted back to sleep.

"What happened? What did you give her?" Morgan asked Dr. Kennedy.

"Your daughter went into shock, so we had to calm her down, so we gave her a shot for it" Dr. Kennedy said.

"Okay" Christina said.

"Will she be alright?" Joyce asked.

"Yes, she just went into shock because she didn't know where she was or what happened" Dr. Kennedy said.

"What about Luke? Know anything about him yet?" Bill asked.

"Not yet, they're still operating on him" Dr. Kennedy said.

"Okay, thank you Dr. Kennedy" Christina said as he left the room.

They all sat back down and stared at the three kids. Christina broke the silence by saying "Morgan, we need to go look for another house"

"I know, I already booked an appointment with our realtor, she said she already has a house in mind, it's outside the city" Morgan answered.

"Okay" Christina replied.

- Three Hours Later -

Christina and Morgan were sitting at the table, Joyce and Bill had both fallen asleep on the couch. Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door, and Dr. Kennedy walked in.

"Any news on Luke?" Christina said.

"Yes, he is out of surgery, they were able to stop the bleeding and stitch up his stomach. They also finished his lung test, he is fine" Dr. Kennedy said.

"Oh that's great!" Christina exclaimed with happiness, waking Joyce and Bill up.

"What's going on?" Joyce asked.

"Luke is out of surgery, he is fine!" Christina said as she hugged her mom.

"Oh! That's great!" Joyce said as she hugged her daughter back.

"Can we see him?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, he's in another room, and he's asleep, probably all night and some of tomorrow, he's been through a lot, and is still recovering" Dr. Kennedy said.

"You two go, we'll stay here and watch the kids" Bill said.

"Thanks dad" Christina said as she took Morgan's hand and followed Dr. Kennedy out of the room.

They walked down a couple of hallways to Room 587, where they walked inside and saw Luke. He was asleep in the hospital bed, he had a bunch of tubes and wires hooked to him, he looked so little, so young, looked way younger than twelve. Christina ran to his side and kissed his forehead and grabbed his hand and held it in hers.

Morgan sat beside her and they both watched Luke. Christina used her other hand to caress his cheek, she was so happy he was okay. She ran her fingers through his hair and started to tear up.

"I'll leave you three alone" Dr. Kennedy said as he was about to exit the room.

"Wait, Dr. Kennedy!" Morgan said as he followed him out of the room.

"Yes?" Dr. Kennedy asked.

"I was wondering, do you know when we're allowed to take the kids home?" Morgan asked.

"Well, you can take Emma, Ravi, and Zuri home tomorrow, but Luke will have to stay here for two to three more days" Dr. Kennedy said.

"Okay, thank you Dr. Kennedy" Morgan said as he walked back into the room.

When he walked back in, he saw Christina holding Luke's hand, and reading his favorite book to him, turns out they had the book on one of the shelves. Morgan smiled,he remembered Christina would always read that book to Luke, when we he was sick, or scared, or just wanting to spend time with his mom, she would always read that book to him.

Morgan sat beside Christina and kisses her cheek, he looked at Luke, he had been through so much in his life, adoption was hard enough on a child, but being adopted into a famous, and rich family was even harder, their adoption became news worthy. He and Christina didn't know what Luke's life was like before they adopted him, just that he had a rough time with other kids in the orphanage, and more from before he was in the orphanage. Now this happens, a fire destroys their home, and sends them to hospital. No child should have to deal with that.

Soon, both parents fell asleep next to Luke, with Christina still holding his hand.

(End of Chapter 2)

**So that's all for Chapter 2, I hope you liked it and please leave a review down below. I will update soon :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and gals, so here is Chapter 3. I hope you like it and please continue to read. Please leave review with your idea for the story :) I do not own Jessie. **

(Beginning of Chapter 3)

It was the next morning, 8:29am, Christina woke up, she looked around and saw Luke laying in the bed in front of her, he was still asleep. She smiled and kissed his forehead, she then looked around and saw Morgan was gone.

Suddenly, Morgan entered the room quietly with two hot chocolates. He saw Christina awake and handed her one of the cups. Morgan sat next to her and they both took a sip of their hot chocolate. They both watched Luke sleep, his eyes were closed, concealing his cocoa-brown eyes.

Morgan then broke the silence by saying "Our realtor McKenna said she can show us the house today at 4:30, is that okay?"

"Yes, but I don't want it to take too long, I want to be here with the kids" Christina said as she turned her attention back towards Luke.

"Your parents said that the kids were asleep all night" Morgan said.

"That's good" Christina said.

Suddenly, Dr. Kennedy walked into the room. He saw the couple next to Luke and said "How has he been?"

"He was asleep all night" Morgan said.

"Okay, that's good, he should be awake in a couple hours" Dr. Kennedy said.

"That's good" Christina said as she held Luke's hand and kissed it.

"What time will we be able to take Emma, Ravi, and Zuri home?" Morgan asked.

"Probably by 8:00 tonight" Dr. Kennedy replied.

"Okay thank you, we will have to leave by 4:30 to go meet our realtor to get a new house" Christina said.

"That's fine, will your parents stay here with the kids?" Dr. Kennedy said.

"Yes" Christina replied.

"Okay, after Luke wakes up, we will take him to the other room with the kids" Dr. Kennedy said.

"Good" Morgan replied.

Dr. Kennedy then left the room. Christina and Morgan looked at each other, Christina said "We have to be strong"

"I know, for Emma, Luke, Ravi, and Zuri, they need us, and we need them" Morgan replied.

- A couple of hours later -

It was now 11:31, Christina was sitting in the chair reading a magazine. Morgan was sitting across from her, he had just got back from the other kids room, Joyce and Bill had told him the kids hadn't woken up yet, but should wake up in a couple hours. He picked up a book he was reading earlier and flipped to the page he left off.

A couple minutes later, both Christina and Morgan heard a faint cough, they looked over and saw Luke opening his eyes. They both rushed to his side.

"Mom? Dad?" Luke whispered as he tried to get up.

"No baby don't get up, mommy and daddy are here" Christina said as she gently pushed him back down.

"W-Where am I?" Luke asks his parents.

"You're in the hospital buddy" Morgan said.

"M-My stomach hurts" Luke says as he clutches his stomach and he flinched in pain from the touch.

"We know baby, don't worry, the doctors helped you" Christina said as she took his hand into her own.

"T-The smoke, so much smoke, and the h-heat" Luke stutters.

"We know baby, it's okay, you're okay" Christina said.

"E-Emma? W-Where's Em-ma?" Luke said as he begins to panic.

"Don't worry bud, she's fine, she's in another room" Morgan says trying to relax Luke.

"S-She w-went back in, a-and I chased after h-her" Luke stutters.

"What?" Christina asked.

"S-She tried to h-help Jes-sie, but the smoke, Jessie pushed her away, and the fire got b-bigger, and J-Jessie was g-gone" Luke stutters as tears from in his eyes.

"What happened next?" Morgan asked.

"Em-ma yelled for me to run, I w-wouldn't leave her, I d-dragged her downstairs, and all there was, was smoke, and fire, the chandelier f-fell, and landed r-right next to us, I f-fell onto the table, a-and I felt p-pain, I-I screamed for help, and I s-saw Emma by the chandelier, on the g-ground, s-she looked d-dead, and then I b-blacked out" Luke stuttered at tears slid down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry sweetie, but don't worry Emma is fine, and you will be too" Christina said.

"W-What happened to Jessie? Is s-she okay?" Luke asked.

Morgan and Christina looked at each other, and Morgan sighed and said "I'm sorry buddy, but she didn't make it"

"What? How?" Luke said as more tears formed in his eyes.

"The fire and the smoke was just too much for her" Christina said.

"J-Jessie's d-dead?" Luke said in disbelief as tears poured down his cheeks.

"Y-Yes" Christina said sincerely as she wiped away his years with her hand.

"S-She tried to s-stop it, she saved u-us" Luke said in shock.

"We know buddy, and she will be a hero to all of us" Morgan said.

"I-I'm tired" Luke said.

"It's alright buddy, go back to sleep" Morgan said.

Luke closed his eyes just a tears flowed down his cheek again, and they were wiped away by Christina again. Morgan and Christina glanced at each other, and have each other a worried look.

(End of Chapter 3)

**Alright, so that was Chapter 3 and I hope you liked it. Sorry it was short, I promise the next chapter will be longer :) Please review with your ideas for the story and I hope you continue to read :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and gals, so you guys really seem to like this story, and I plan on taking it to great heights, this chapter is when Christina and Morgan search for a new house, and Emma and Luke try to cope with the fire, and how it has changed them forever, starting with Luke getting nightmares (thank you to the reviewer who recommended that) and Emma feeling like it was her fault. I hope you like it and please leave a review down below with your ideas :) I do not own Jessie. **

(Beginning of Chapter 4)

It had been a few hours since Luke had woken up, they have now moved him into the same room with his siblings, his bed was next to Emma's. Christina and Morgan had left about ten minutes earlier to meet their realtor McKenna and look for new houses. Leaving Joyce and Bill to watch the kids as they sleep.

Joyce was reading a magazine on the couch, and Bill was sitting next to her trying his best not to fall asleep. What they didn't notice, was that Luke started to stir in his sleep, he was having a nightmare.

_Luke's Nightmare - _Luke was in his bedroom, playing video games, he suddenly heard someone scream in terror. Luke ran into the hallway, he started coughing at the amount of smoke in his face. He screamed out "Help! Fire!"

Suddenly, Jessie emerged out of Emma's room, already with Emma, Zuri and Ravi at her side, she screamed to Luke "Get downstairs now! The fire fighters are almost here!" as she grabbed his shoulder, and pulled him and his siblings to the stairs, she yelled "Go!" and gave them a little push down the stairs. Zuri grabbed Emma's hand, and Ravi grabbed Luke's, the two youngest siblings pulled the two oldest down the stairs and into the living room.

Bertram emerged from the kitchen screaming "Out! Now!" as he pulled the kids into the kitchen and shoved them into the hallway. He screamed "Run downstairs now!" as he ran back inside the burning penthouse. Emma screamed "I'm helping!" and ran back inside, Luke screamed "Emma! Don't!" and chased after her. Suddenly, the two youngest siblings heard a loud scream, and suddenly Bertram jumped out into the hallway, he was burned severely, he pushed the two children down the stairs to the lobby, not knowing Emma and Luke went back inside.

Emma ran back into the now smoke-covered living room, and up the stairs. Luke chased after her, managing to grab her arm as they reach the top of the stairs.

"Emma! We have to go!" Luke shouted to his sister.

"Not without Jessie!" Emma yelled back as she pulled her arm from Luke's grasp and ran deeper into the smoke-covered hallway. Luke chased after her again, this time, both stopping in their tracks as they saw Jessie fighting off the fire. Suddenly, the ceiling which was burning horribly, started to cave, it fell and was about to land on top of Emma and Luke, but Jessie saw them, and shoved them out of the way. Allowing the heavy, burning, ceiling to land on her, breaking her right leg, both arms, and spine. Jessie was barely alive, and suddenly the fire grew enormous, and Luke and Emma watched as Jessie was engulfed in flames, they could hear her screams of pain.

"No!" Both children screamed, the fire grew bigger, forcing Luke and Emma to run back downstairs, which was already starting to burn and get covered in smoke. They tumbled down the stairs and over to the couch, suddenly, they both hear a snapping sound, and the chandelier falls right between them, shattering it, and sending the siblings flying in different directions. Luke collapsed onto the table, shattering it and letting a glass shard stab Luke in the stomach, he screams and cries in pain, and looks over and sees his sister laying near the burning piano. She had blood pouring down her face, and all over her clothes, she looked lifeless.

Luke whispered out "Emma" and blacked out, while he was unconscious, firemen entered the penthouse, and rescued Emma and Luke and took them and their siblings to the hospital, if those firemen had come five minutes later, both Emma and Luke would have been engulfed in flames like Jessie.

_Luke Wake's Up - _

Luke jumps up, which severely hurts his stomach, he was panting, sweating, and felt dizzy. Joyce and Bill looked up and saw him.

They jumped to their feet and rushed to his side, Bill pushed him back down and said "Lay down Luke"

Luke cried out "T-The F-Fire!" as he embraces his grandparents in a hug to calm himself down.

Joyce said "It's okay Luke, it's okay, you don't have to be scared" as she looked into his watery eyes.

Bill says "Just go back to sleep, you need rest"

"W-Where's m-mom and dad?" Luke cries.

"Don't worry sweetie, they'll be back soon" Joyce said as she laid him back down.

"My s-stomach hurts" Luke says as he wipes away his tears.

"What?" Joyce asked as she looked at Luke stomach, blood was staining his shirt.

"O-Oh no!" Joyce exclaimed and then shouted "Get the doctor!" to Bill.

Bill ran out into the hallway, Luke grew more panicked as he held his grandmother's arm crying "W-What's going on?"

Suddenly, Dr. Kennedy run into the room and sees the blood now staining Luke's blanket. He yells down the hall "Nurse!" and quickly removes Luke's covers and gently lifts Luke's shirt, blood is everywhere, and Luke's wound is open again.

The nurse ran into the room and saw the blood, Dr. Kennedy said "He must have pulled the stitches out, we have to take him to another room"

Luke now crying hysterically as his bed is taken out of the room, he cries out "Grandma! Don't leave me" as he is taken away. Both Joyce and Bill stand there, motionless as they take Luke away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Christina and Morgan had just pulled into the driveway of the house their realtor McKenna wanted to show them. They both got out of the car and looked at the house. It was in a quiet, secluded neighborhood just outside the city. It had a large front yard with a pond, a garden and a bird bath, along with a stone path leading to the front door. The house was enormous, it has seven bedrooms, eight bathrooms, a huge living room, a study, an updated kitchen, three floors including the finished basement, a formal dining room, and a huge bay window looking over the backyard, which was huge as well, it had an underground pool, and a hot tub located on the deck, it had a huge tree in the center, and on the tree was a beautiful tree house.

After showing them the house, Christina and Morgan were already sold, they purchased the house and planned on moving in right away. After signing all the papers, they now officially owned the house. While talking to McKenna about the schools in the area, Christina's phone started ringing.

She looked at the caller-ID and it said "Mom" so she hit the answer button and said "Hey mom, what's wrong?"

Morgan saw his wife's face turns pale, she said "Okay, were coming back now" and hung up. She turned to Morgan with tears in her eyes, she said "Something happened to Luke" and they both ran to the car. They drove down the street and back into the city.

(End of Chapter 4)

**Alright, so I kinda left it at a cliffhanger...sorry :( But I will update soon and I hope you enjoyed it, please review with your ideas for the story :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys and gals, so you all seem to like this story, and I just wanted you to know that I'm extremely grateful for everything, so thank you :) I hope you like this chapter and please leave a review with your ideas for the story. **

(Beginning of Chapter 5)

Morgan and Christina raced inside the hospital, bolting into the elevator to the fifth floor. They ran to their kids room to find Bill sitting on the couch with his face in his hands.

"Dad! What's wrong with Luke?" Christina shouted.

"I don't know, one minute he's asleep, the next he's screaming and crying and he apparently pulled out his stitches and started to bleed again!" Bill said.

"Oh god! Is he gonna be okay?" Christina asked her father.

"I don't know! Your mother went down to the emergency room where they're stitching him back up to see what was going on!" Bill said.

"What was he screaming and crying about?" Morgan asked.

"He muttered something about the fire, and...ugh...it all just happened so fast! But I'll tell you one thing, I have never seen that boy more scared and upset in my life" Bill said.

"Mom?" Emma whispered as she woke up to all the talking.

"Emma sweetie" Christina said as she ran to her side.

"W-What happened to Luke, you guys were talking about him, crying and upset?" Emma asked worryingly.

"Oh don't worry honey, the doctors just needed to help Luke again, and we need to go find out more, so your grandpa Bill is gonna watch you okay?" Christina said.

"I-I need to see Luke, I need to make sure he's alright!" Emma exclaimed as she tried to get out of bed.

"Sweetie, no, you have to rest!" Morgan said as he tried to gently push her back down.

"No! I need to see him, it's my fault!" Emma shouted as she jumped out of bed, her legs started to wobble, and she collapsed into her parents arms.

"Emma you need to stay in bed!" Christina shouted as she and Morgan placed her back in the bed.

"No!" Emma screamed as she tried to get back up.

"Emma please!" Christina cried as Emma pushed her out of the way and ran out of the room into the hallway.

"Emma! Stop!" Morgan shouted as he chased after her, quickly followed by Christina and Bill.

"I need to see Luke!" Emma yelled as he ran down the hallway, several nurses and doctors tried to stop her, but she escaped their grasps.

"Emma!" Christina shouted as Emma didn't see where she was running, and looked in front of her to see the stairs. She tried to stop herself, but she tumbled down the stairs.

She hit the bottom, she was unconscious and had several bruises on her body. She had a cut on her forehead, and a pool of blood was forming around her head from the wound.

Christina, Morgan, Bill, and several doctors and nurses ran down the stairs to aid the girl. She was unconscious, and didn't look like she was breathing.

- Six Hours Later -

Emma wakes up, she feels pain all over her body. The pain mostly in her right leg, and left wrist, along with her pounding headache. She looked around and noticed a white cast on her leg, and another white cast on her arm. She also felt bandages wrapped around her head. She looked over to the other bed and saw all her siblings.

Luke was laying in a bed right beside her, he looked so little, so delicate. She smiled and the pain of her body faded away.

Suddenly, she heard the door opening, she quickly shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Morgan and Christina walked into the room with a cup of hot chocolate in their hands.

"Morgan what are we gonna do, every time Emma wakes up, she has a panic attack, and this time she got hurt, badly, I mean she's in a cast for goodness sakes!" Christina said.

"Honey, the doctors said that she will be fine, we just have to give it time, she and Luke need to be looked after" Morgan said.

"Yes, but the doctor also suggested we see a therapist, um what was the name of the one he recommended?" Christina said.

"Um...Dr. Roe" Morgan said.

"Okay, I'm going to go schedule an appointment for Emma and Luke" Christina said as she left the room.

Morgan sighed and pulled a chair over to Emma's bed and sat in it. He watched her sleep not knowing she was faking. He looked at his daughter, she was so beautiful, she looked just like her mother when she was teenager, the blonde hair, and the hazel eyes.

"Please Emma, try to beat it" Morgan said to his 'sleeping' daughter.

"I know your asleep and won't remember this, but you really need to fight, try to beat it, don't let this fire determine the rest of your life, you deserve better than that, you, and all your siblings, beat it for them, Zuri, Ravi, and Luke. Beat it for us, I know we seem to always have the answers, but we don't, me and your mom would be lost without all of you, you kids are all that matters to us, if we lost any of you, we would be lost, and might never find our way back. Don't let the fire beat you, fight, and win. Because if you don't no one in this family will ever be the same again." Morgan said with tears in his eyes as he left the room.

Emma opened her eyes, letting several tears flow down her cheek. She whispered "I'll fight" and drifted off to sleep.

(End of Chapter 5)

**Alright, so thank you all so much for reading this chapter, and thank you so much for the reviews, once I read them I was so thrilled! I thought no one like this story, but turns out I was wrong. Anyway, enough babbling, I hope you liked this chapter and please review down below. The next chapter will be up soon :) **

**ps - Sorry it was kinda short...the next chapter will be longer :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys and gals, here is the next chapter, I hope you like it and please leave a review with your ideas. I do not own Jessie :) **

(Beginning of Chapter 6)

It was the next day, Christina was asleep on the couch, and Morgan was asleep in the chair. Christina's parents Joyce and Bill went back home to get clothes and other stuff because they are staying with them while the kids recover.

Zuri and Ravi were now free to leave the hospital, but had to stay with their parents. They just slept on the beds. Christina woke up and looked at the clock, it was 9:34am. She had scheduled an appointment with the therapist Dr. Roe for Luke and Emma at 12:30, she was going to come to the hospital for the first few sessions, only because Luke and Emma couldn't leave.

She woke Morgan up, and they both went to get hot chocolate. When they came back, Zuri was already awake.

"Mommy, daddy, when are we going home?" Zuri asked her parents.

"Oh, sweetie listen, our old home was destroyed in the fire, and we have anew home now" Christina said.

"Is it cool?" Zuri asked.

"Oh yeah it's awesome!" Morgan said.

"What about my room?" Zuri asked.

"Oh it's awesome, it has a giant window, a big closet, and so much room for toys!" Morgan replied.

"Awesome!" Zuri said.

Suddenly, they all heard "Mom?" and saw Emma sitting up, but quickly laid back down remembering she was in two casts.

"Hi sweetie, if your wondering about the casts..." Christina said but was cut off by Emma saying "I'm sorry I put you through all this"

"What do you mean?" Christina asked.

"Everything, I'm sorry about what happened to Luke, what happened to me, and just everything" Emma said with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Oh sweetie it's not your fault, none of it is" Christina said as she gently hugs her daughter.

"When do we go and see the new house?" Emma said.

"Oh well, Morgan was going to take Ravi and Zuri there today to get settled and buy furniture, and I'm going to stay here with you and Luke, you both can't leave for a couple of days" Christina said.

"Oh, well can you tell me about the house?" Emma said.

"Sure sweetie, well, it has a huge backyard, with a pool and everything, had like a hundred bedrooms and bathrooms, umm, and it looks amazing, oh and it's outside the city" Christina said.

"Cool, can't wait to see it" Emma said.

"What are you all talking about?" Ravi asked as we woke up.

"Oh sweetie you're awake! We were just talking about the new house" Christina replied.

"Yeah buddy, it's way cooler than the penthouse, and it has a pool!" Morgan said trying to make his son happy.

"Cool! When are we going to see it?" Ravi asked.

"I'm taking you and Zuri later today while your mom stays here with Emma and Luke" Morgan replied.

"Cool, but why can't Emma and Luke come with us?" Ravi said.

"Because the doctors still need to look after them" Morgan said.

"Oh, that's okay, because that means that they'll make them better" Ravi said.

"That's right bud" Morgan said.

Suddenly, Dr. Kennedy walked into the room. He looked at the family, smiled and said "Mr. Ross, Mrs. Ross, can I see you in the hallway for a minute?"

"Umm, sure" Christina said as she and Morgan walked into the hallway and Morgan shut the door.

"Is everything alright?" Christina asked.

"I'm afraid not, we tested Luke after we re-stitched his wound, and the tests finally came back, and we noticed something, Luke has a tumor in his right lung, and we need to operate on him to get it out" Dr. Kennedy said.

"Oh my god, no! It can't! Not to Luke! He's been through so much!" Christina said as tears slid down her face.

"Well, what happens if you don't get the tumor out?" Morgan asked.

"Well, it's growing considerably, and if we don't get it out in the next couple of days, the tumor will block Luke's airway, and his lung will collapse and he will mostly likely die" Dr. Kennedy said.

"Oh my god!" Morgan said.

"We have three time slots available, one at 3:00 today, and two tomorrow at 2:30 or 5:15, which one would you like?" Dr. Kennedy asked.

"Umm, which ever will get it out faster, so today!" Christina said with tears streaming down her cheeks as she hugged her husband.

"Okay, and I'm truly sorry for everything you're going through, you are one of the toughest parents I've ever seen" Dr. Kennedy said as he left the couple.

"Oh my god, not again! Why does it have to be Luke? He is only twelve years old! He's been through too much already!" Christina sobbed as she tightly hugged her husband.

"I know, I know, he'll be okay, he's a tough kid, he gets that from his mom" Morgan said trying to calm his wife.

"I'm not tough, he gets is from you" Christina said.

"Okay if that's your story" Morgan said.

"Well, I guess we better go tell the kids" Morgan added.

"I guess so, I hope they take it alright" Christina said as they walked into the room. They saw Emma watching Zuri and Ravi as they played poker on the table. They also Luke still sleeping, he was so little, so young. He was so adorable when he slept, and Morgan and Christina hated the fact that their son has been through such horrible things, and now he has to go through another.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bill and Joyce were both driving back to New York City. They have just entered the state New York and were driving down a small road.

"I hope Emma and Luke are going to be alright" Joyce said.

Bill, who is driving replied by saying "They will, haven't you met their mother, she is the toughest daughter I ever had, and I had four"

"Yeah, to bad they don't see each other as often, Christina's our youngest, Vivian is two years older, Lisa is four years older, and Amber is seven years older" Joyce said.

Their car pulled up to a red light at an intersection, and they were surrounded by thick trees. So then they couldn't see the SUV with the drunk driver driving towards the light on the other side. Their light turned green and they drove forward.

A split second later, the SUV crashed into the side of their car, hitting on the drivers side. The small car went flying through the air and hit the ground, upside-down. The SUV went off the road and crashed into the light pole. Both cars were totaled, and Joyce and Bill were both unconscious, and neither of them were breathing...

(End of Chapter 6)

**I know I'm evil...sorry for the cliffhanger but I told you I would surprise you. Were you surprised? Or totally expecting it? Did you think that Luke's tumor was the surprise? Or did you expect more? Please leave a review with your answers :) The next chapter will be up soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys and gals, so you all have been really anxious for the next chapter, and I am happy to present Chapter 7! I hope you like it and please leave a review down below with your ideas for the story :) I do not own Jessie. **

(Beginning of Chapter 7)

Morgan and Christina had told their kids of Luke's situation, they were all upset, Luke who was still asleep, had no idea. Emma was crying, saying something along the lines of "Why? Why Luke? Why is it always Luke?"

The parents were heartbroken, after all of this, they still need to keep fighting to win. They were tired of fighting, they just wanted to lay down, and fall into a deep sleep. With all the commotion, Luke woke up.

"M-Mom? D-Dad?" Luke asked as he sat up, but quickly laid back down due to the pain in his stomach.

"Stay down sweetie" Christina said as she gently took his hand into hers.

"W-When are we going home?" Luke asked showing his parents his big, watery, cocoa-brown eyes.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to stay here a little but longer, the doctors had found something in your lung, and they need to take it out" Christina said on the verge of tears.

"A-Again? T-They have to do s-surgery on me again?" Luke said with tears flowing down his face, and his eyes turning red from the water.

"I-I'm sorry buddy" Morgan said as he patted his son's shoulder.

"W-When?" Luke sobbed.

"Later today, at 3:00 o' clock" Christina said.

"I just want to go home" Luke cried into his parent's shoulders.

"We know sweetie, we know" Christina said, she was heartbroken, her son was crying into her shoulder, what kind of parent wouldn't be sad for their child.

- Many Hours Later -

It was now 6:57pm, and Luke was still in surgery, after crying himself to sleep, Christina had rescheduled his and Emma's therapy appointment, it was now two days later, so they could give Luke time to recover.

Morgan had taken the Ravi and Zuri to go see the new house, while Christina and Emma were still in their room.

"Shouldn't have grandma and grandpa be back by now?" Emma asked.

"Maybe there was a traffic jam or something, let me call them" Christina said as she pulled out her phone, and went to speed dial, and pressed 'mom'.

It kept ringing, and ringing, and then went to voice mail. Christina turned off her phone and said "Maybe her phone died, let me call your grandpa" trying to reassure her daughter.

She called his phone, and same result, no answer. Christina started to get worried, her parents should have been back hours ago, and they haven't called her, and they won't pick up their phones.

Suddenly, Dr. Kennedy walked in the room, he had a horribly look on his face.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay with Luke?" Christina exclaimed.

"I have good news and bad news, the good news is that Luke is fine, he is resting, and we will bring him back here in a couple of hours, the bad news, is that we just got word from another hospital, your parents were in a car accident, and I'm afraid to say this, but, your father has...passed on, and your mother is in a...coma" Dr. Kennedy said.

Christina froze in her tracks, her phone fell to the floor cracking, and Emma started crying. Christina dropped to her knees, and started crying...

(End of Chapter 7)

Alright I know it was extremely short, but I needed to get something out, I have big plans for this story, I just can't figure out how to fill in the holes to get there, so please bear with me, I know you all like this story, and I promise it will get better, and more intense, some chapters might even have a warning, so be prepared, this story will get pretty dark, and will also be very nice. I hope you liked it, and please review with your ideas for the story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys and gals, so here is Chapter 8, I hope you like it and please leave a review with your ideas for the story :) **

(Beginning of Chapter 8)

It had been a week, a week since the car crash. Everyone was at the funeral, all dressed in dark colors. Christina was in the front row, she showed no emotion, not even tears. Morgan was next to her, holding her hand, he was worried about his wife, she didn't shed a single year during the entire funeral.

There was a picture of Bill by the coffin, he was smiling while hugging his wife Joyce. Joyce was still in the hospital, still in her coma, the doctors feared that they had lost her, she should have already awakened by now.

The kids were all behind their parents. Emma was in a wheelchair, with her leg and arm being broken. Luke was next to her, he had made a full recovery. Zuri and Ravi were next to him, they all had tears in their eyes.

They all watched as they lowered Bill's coffin into the ground, and they all had to grab a handful of dirt, and toss it into the grave. Afterwards, on the ride home, everybody was silent. When they pulled up to the house, the kids all hopped out, and Morgan helped Emma. Christina stayed in the car an extra minute, and then finally got out, and went into the house.

They all ate dinner in silence, the kids felt that if they talked, they would get in trouble. They also were deeply concerned for their mother, they thought she would explode into tears during the funeral, but she never shed one tear.

After dinner, the kids headed up to their rooms, with Morgan helping Emma once again. All that was in their rooms were beds, and the only other rooms that were furnished were the kitchen, dining room, and they just had a couch in the living room.

The next morning, Morgan took Emma and Luke to therapy, which he had done every other day. While Christina stayed with Zuri and Ravi. She just told them to play in their rooms, or in the backyard. The kids were going to start school in a few weeks, Emma would start 7th grade, Luke would start 6th grade, Ravi would start 4th grade, and Zuri would start 1st grade (In case you didn't know, Emma is 13, Luke is 12, Ravi is 10, and Zuri is 7 in this story)

Zuri and Ravi were playing in their rooms together. While Christina went outside, and stood on the deck. The hospital had called her and told her that if Joyce didn't wake up by this time tomorrow, it was up to Christina whether or not to turn off life support, or keep it on. Christina immediately thought keep it on, but then started second guessing herself after Bill's funeral.

Meanwhile, the therapist Dr. Roe has just called Luke and Emma into her office. Luke walked in, while Morgan wheeled Emma in. Luke took a seat on the green sofa, and Emma stayed in her wheelchair beside him. Morgan took a seat next to Luke.

"Hey kids" Dr. Roe said with a smile.

"Hey" Luke and Emma replied.

"So, I heard about your grandfather, I'm really sorry for your loss" Dr. Roe said.

"Thanks" Emma said.

"So would you both like to talk about the fire?" Dr. Roe asked.

"What's there to tell?" Emma asked.

"Well, you told us what happened, but what did it make you feel?" Dr. Roe asked.

"How I felt? I felt terrified! Not only did I see my nanny get crushed and burned before my own eyes, but I also knew that my brother had witnessed it as well! Then after we went downstairs, I heard the most horrible snapping sound, and suddenly I was nearly crushed by a chandelier and fell to ground, I had blood all over me, and above all that, I watched my little brother collapse onto the glass table before I finally blacked out!" Emma said with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Okay, now what about you Luke?" Dr. Roe asked.

"I feel the same" Luke said solemnly.

After the session, Morgan took Luke and Emma home, the car ride was mostly silent, until Morgan said "Want any ice cream? It can be our little secret?"

"Okay!" Luke said with a smile.

Emma was in the backseat looking out the window, she said "Sure".

Morgan pulled up to a Dairy Queen, and he got out, and went inside. Luke and Emma stayed in the car, the car was still running, so Luke turned on the music.

"What do you want to listen to?" Luke asked Emma.

"I don't care, you decide" Emma said.

"Okay" Luke said as he turned to music to what he liked.

A couple of minutes later, Morgan walked out of the building, with three ice cream cups in his hands. He got into the car, and handed Emma her favorite strawberry ice cream, handed Luke his favorite chocolate ice cream, and kept the vanilla ice cream for himself.

They all ate their ice cream on the way home, and threw the cups into the trash can before anyone else can see.

Once they all got inside, Morgan asked Christina if she wanted to go to the furniture warehouse and get more furniture. She agreed, and left with Morgan, they had called their new neighbor Chelsea to babysit the kids, Chelsea was in her early twenties and was looking for a job, she usually babysits around the neighborhood.

Zuri and Ravi were swimming in the pool, while Luke and Emma sat on the deck, neither one were allowed to go swimming. Chelsea was watching on the deck as well.

"So Chelsea, how long have you lived here?" Luke asked.

"I've lived here for about five years, I still live with my parents, but I'm saving up money to buy my own place" Chelsea replied.

"So you've only lived here for five years, where are you originally from?" Emma asked.

"I was born in Cleveland, but moved to Washington D.C for my dad's work when I was eight, and then we moved here five years ago" Chelsea replied.

"I was born in Detroit and lived their until I was six, then my mom and dad adopted me and I moved to New York" Luke said.

"Oh cool, your parents told me you, Ravi and Zuri were adopted, where are they from?" Chelsea asked.

"Ravi is from India, and Zuri is from Uganda" Emma replied.

"Oh that's cool" Chelsea said with a smile.

Chelsea then said "Why don't we all go inside, I can make you all lunch"

"Okay" Luke and Emma replied as Chelsea went and got Ravi and Zuri from the pool. They all went inside and Chelsea started making lunch.

(End of Chapter 8)

**Alright, so there was Chapter 8! I hope you liked it and sorry it was kinda boring, but I promise it will get better :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys and gals, so here is Chapter 9. I hope you like it and please, please, please leave a review with your thoughts of the story :) **

(Beginning of Chapter 9)

It was now late at night, Christina and Morgan had put all the kids to bed, and were about to go to bed themselves. Christina had just finished brushing her teeth and got in bed, while Morgan put his book on the bed side table and was about to turn off the light, when suddenly they heard their door open a little. They looked over and saw Luke. He was wearing fuzzy, blue, pajama pants, a light blue t-shirt, and some white socks. He looked scared.

"Luke honey what's wrong?" Christina asked as she hopped out of bed and ran towards her son.

Luke sniffled and rubbed his eyes, he had obviously been crying.

"I-I had a n-nightmare" Luke stuttered.

"Oh it's okay bud, we're right here" Morgan said as he ruffled his son's hair.

"I-I m-miss Kenny! He always p-protected me w-when I had a nightmare" Luke cried.

"Well don't worry sweetie, you can stay with us tonight" Christina said as she embraced her son in a hug.

"W-Will you p-protect me if I g-get scared?" Luke asked.

"Don't worry, we will" Morgan said.

"P-Promise?" Luke asked.

"We promise" Christina said as she guided Luke to their bed, and he hopped on and got under the covers. Christina and Morgan got on both sides of him and told him goodnight as Morgan turned off the light. They watched Luke fall asleep, with the dry tear streaks still on his cheeks. They looked at each other and had an idea. They nodded to each other and then went to sleep.

- The Next Morning -

The movers had brought the furniture that Morgan and Christina got at the warehouse, and moved them in the house. While all that was happening, Luke was in his room, he was looking at different colors for his room. He knew he wanted blue, but didn't know what kind of blue.

Suddenly, Christina and Morgan walked in with a present in Morgan's hands. Luke saw it and smiled.

"What's that?" Luke asked.

"Well since you miss Kenny who sadly perished in the fire, we found you something else, this was once my best friend when I was a boy, around your age, and now it's yours" Morgan said as he handed his son the box.

Luke opened the box, and saw a stuffed animal. It was white, fuzzy, and looked so soft. It was a stuffed polar bear. Luke's eyes lit up with joy when he saw his new fuzzy companion.

"His name is Pingo the Polar Bear" Morgan said with a smile.

Luke smiled and exclaimed "Thank you!" as he wrapped his arms around Pingo. He then attacked his parents with hugs.

"Woah! Careful, don't want to pull out your stitches now, you only have three days left, you don't want to start over do you?" Christina said.

"Sorry" Luke said as he held Pingo in his arms.

Christina and Morgan looked at each other and smiled. Then Christina said "So have you decided on what kind of blue you want for your room?"

"No, can you help me?" Luke asked as he put Pingo on his bed.

"Sure" The parents replied as they looked at the different samples.

Everyone else had already decided what the color of their rooms are gonna be. Emma wanted her room to be light purple, Ravi's was going to be jungle-green, Zuri's was going to be hot pink, and Morgan and Christina had decided on a light yellow.

After thinking about it for a while, they all decided on one color, steel blue. So they called professional painter, and they said that they would be here the next day. So Morgan and Christina told the movers to wrap everything in plastic and then put the furniture in the middle of the room.

- A Few Hours Later -

Morgan and Christina had taken all the kids to the park for a picnic while the movers did their work. They didn't go to Central Park, fearing that it would bring back memories for the kids. So they went to the neighborhood park, located down the hill from there house. It had a playground, a fishing pond, gardens, trees, and a large field of grass where people have picnics. This kind of park was very rare this close to the city.

They laid down their red and white checkered blanket onto the grass, and then moved all their things onto the blanket. Christina put down a basket full of sandwiches for lunch. Morgan helped Emma out of her wheelchair, and put her leg on a pillow for leverage. They all sat down and started talking and eating. After they finished, Morgan and Christina watched as Zuri and Ravi explored the playground, while Emma watched them play from her wheelchair, and Luke just sat on the swings.

Eventually, they all went home to see their newly furnished house, but everything was wrapped in plastic, and moved to the middle of the room, because they didn't want the painters to ruin their new furniture. Things calmed down for the rest of the week, having a normal family routine.

- One Week Later -

Christina was in the hospital, sitting in a chair beside her mother Joyce. She had been in a coma since the car crash, and had no idea that her husband Bill had passed away. The doctors think their is nothing they can do for her now, and gave the option to Christina on whether or not she should keep her on life support.

Morgan and the kids were all out, trying to give Christina space to figure it out. Christina's sisters Amber, Lisa, and Vivian were driving up to see her, since they couldn't come to their father's funeral since they were all out of the country on vacation, oblivious to everything that happened until it was already over.

Suddenly, Christina's train of thought was interrupted when her sisters walked through the door.

Amber had long, curly, strawberry-blonde hair and green eyes, and she was the oldest out of the four, with Christina being the youngest. Lisa had shoulder-length, straight, blonde hair and brown eyes, and is the second oldest. Vivian had very short, dark brown hair, and blue eyes, some say she has boy hair, but she doesn't care, she is the third oldest.

Christina jumped up and embraced her sisters in a hug, Christina had tears in her eyes and Lisa and Vivian were already crying. Amber sniffled here and there, trying her best to be strong for her sisters, something she always did as she was the oldest.

"H-How is she?" Amber asked.

"Not good, she's not showing any signs of improvement and the doctors think she won't wake up" Christina said as she wiped her tears away.

"How are you doing? And how are the kids?" Vivian asked.

"Well, I'm a wreck! But I don't show that to the kids, I need to be strong for them. Luke and Emma are getting better, pretty soon they'll be the bickering like brothers and sisters do, and Zuri and Ravi are doing great, except they all miss Jessie, and Ravi is heart-broken by the fact his lizard Mrs. Kipling didn't survive the fire" Christina said.

"I don't know how you do it, you're one the strongest women I know, I don't think I'll ever be that strong" Lisa said.

"Thanks, but the kids are way stronger than me, they had so many bad things happen to them in the past couple of weeks" Christina replied.

"Well don't worry, we're here to help, and we're not leaving until everything is better" Amber said.

"Thank you, you have no idea what this means to me!" Christina cried as she hugged her sisters once more.

(End of Chapter 9)

**Alright, so that was Chapter 9! I hope you liked it and please leave a review with your thoughts and ideas of the story :) The next chapter will be up soon! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys and gals, here is Chapter 10! I hope you like it and please leave a review down below with your ideas :) **

(Beginning of Chapter 10)

It was the middle of the night, everybody was asleep. Luke was in his room, laying in his bed, sleeping peacefully, tightly hugging Pingo the Polar Bear in his arms. Luke was dreaming. After his parents had given him Pingo, he didn't have as many nightmares, although he had some occasionally, but he felt safe knowing Pingo was right beside him.

The kids were all reluctantly awaiting for morning, it was the last day of Summer, and the kids would be going to school the next day.

Emma had gotten her cast on her arm taken off, but the one on her leg must remain on, but now she is in crutches. Luke had gotten his stitches taken out, now he only has the scar on his stomach, and on his chest from where they got his tumor out.

The next morning, Christina and Morgan were up bright and early. Preparing breakfast for their kids, and making their school lunches. Christina's sisters were staying with them for a couple of weeks, and were still sleeping.

Christina went upstairs to wake the children, they all reluctantly agreed, and made their way downstairs. With Christina helping Emma.

The kids were all in their pajamas, trying to delay their first day in the new school, where they would be forced to make new friends. The kids ate their breakfast, and headed upstairs to get dressed. This time with Morgan helping Emma, they figured the next day they would make them get dressed first, and then get breakfast.

Emma was wearing a light pink blouse, with some hot pink shorts. She had on one pink converse on one foot, and the other only had her light blue socks, because of the cast. Emma's hair was in a pony-tail, and her backpack was dark purple with pink designs.

Luke was wearing a dark blue, buttoned-up shirt, with a black vest. He was also wearing some blue, skinny jeans and blue and white high-tops with black socks. His backpack was dark blue with black pockets and zippers.

Ravi was wearing a yellow, buttoned-up shirt and some regular jeans. He was also wearing white socks with his brown sandals. His backpack is dark green with yellow zippers and pockets.

Zuri was wearing a dark purple, long-sleeved shirt, with black, floral designs on the front. She was also wearing black jeans with some dark purple flats. Her backpack was hot pink with sky blue zippers and pockets. Her hair was braided.

Christina drove the kids to school, which was all in one building, just like their previous school. Once she stopped, she told the kids that she loved them, and replied with a simple "I love you too" as they got out. She watched them all enter the building, she breathed calmly, and prayed that they would have a good first day.

Meanwhile, as soon as the Ross children entered the school, they panicked. The school was so large, and had so many floors and rooms, and so many kids. They all looked at their schedules. Zuri only had one teacher, Mrs. Larson. Ravi also only had one teacher, Mr. Smith. Luke and Emma on the other hand had multiple teachers due to them being in higher grades.

Luke and Emma had six periods each, Luke's 1st period is science with Mrs. Conoway, his 2nd period is gym with Mr. Fields, his 3rd period is English with Mr. Steinback, his 4th period is math with Ms. James, his 5th period is history with Mrs. Kingston, and his 6th period is drama with Mr. Edwards.

Emma's 1st period is English with Mrs. Tesser, her 2nd period is art with Ms. Demille, her 3rd period is math with Mr. Reid, her 4th period is gym with Ms. Stone, her 5th period is science with Mr. Domerie, and her 6th period is history with Mrs. Catlett.

They all sighed, and walked to their classrooms. Zuri entered Mrs. Larson's room, and took a seat next to a blonde girl and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Zuri Ross, can I sit here?" Zuri asked.

"Sure, I'm Molly Tannum" Molly replied as Zuri took a seat.

After that they talked about things little girls talk about, and within fifteen minutes, they were besties.

Meanwhile, Ravi entered Mr. Smith's room, and sat next to a boy with dark hair and glasses.

"Hello, I'm Ravi Ross, may I sit here?" Ravi asked.

"Sure, I'm Dominic Payne, I just moved here from Oregon" Dominic replied.

"Really? I'm new here too! I used to go to Walden Academy in the city" Ravi replied.

"Cool" Dominic replied.

Soon, Ravi had a new best friend, although in his heart, Mrs. Kipling will always be his true best friend.

Meanwhile, Luke and Emma didn't get the same attention as Zuri and Ravi.

Luke walked into his 1st period, Mrs. Conoway's room. He looked around and saw many other kids. He walked up to a boy with dark brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Luke Ross, is it okay if I sit here" Luke asked.

The boy turned around and scuffed.

"What the heck are you loser, you think you can just walk up to me and ask me that idiotic question, you must be really dumb!" The boy exclaimed and then laughed as he fist-bumped his other friend.

"Good one Conner!" One of the other boys said.

Luke's friendly smile went away and he said "I-I'm not dumb"

"Aww! Is the dumb baby gonna cry and run off to your mommy! I bet she doesn't even want you! Now go talk to other losers so you be with your own kind" Conner said as he pushed Luke into the wall.

"S-Stop it!" Luke said as tears formed in his eyes.

"Ha! The dumb baby's actually gonna cry! I can't believe this!" Conner laughed as he taunted Luke more.

"I-I'm not dumb!" Luke said as a tear slid down his cheek.

Most the other kids in the classroom were laughing, while some of them looked remorseful.

"Now go on and cry like a baby freckle face! You're just a stupid baby, you're pathetic, I bet your parents don't even love you!" Conner said.

Luke started to cry, and ran out of the room, and into the hallway, he could hear the kids in the classroom laughing. Luke ran into the bathroom, and silently cried. That jerk had no idea what he'd been through. Luke waited in the bathroom until he heard the bell ring for second period, he just hoped that Conner wasn't in any of his other classes.

Meanwhile, Emma had entered her 1st period, Mrs. Tesser's classroom. She walked with her crutches up to a brown-haired girl and tapped on her shoulder, the girl turned around and saw Emma.

"What are you?" The girl said coldly.

"I-I'm Emma Ross" Emma said.

"Does that have any importance to me? No it doesn't! So why don't you take you and your messed up leg somewhere else, okay?" The girl said.

"Listen you don't have to be mean Megan!" Another girl with orange hair said defending Emma.

"Whatever Bessie!" Megan replied coldly.

"It's Becky" The girl replied.

"Just so annoy someone else you loser" Megan said as she walked away.

"Who is she?" Emma asked.

"That's Megan Corvelli, she the Queen bee of the seventh grade, and she's evil and cold, I don't even think she has a heart" Becky replied.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, I'm Emma Ross" Emma said.

"You're welcome, I'm Becky Stevens" Becky replied.

"So, do you mind if I sit with you? I'm new here" Emma asked.

"Sure, I've been here for four years, I'm originally from Detroit, Michigan" Becky said.

"Oh really? My brother Luke was born in Detroit, and then my parents adopted him when he was five" Emma said.

"Your brother was adopted? That's so cool, were you adopted too?" Becky asked.

"No, but I have two other siblings besides Luke that were adopted as well, my other brother Ravi was adopted from India, and my sister Zuri was adopted from Uganda" Emma replied.

"Oh that's so cool! Your family is from all over the world!" Becky said.

"Yep, it's pretty cool" Emma said.

The two girls instantly became friends, and eventually they figured out how much they have in common. Then eventually the bell for second period rang, and the two friends split apart, but met during lunch, and they also ended up having 5th and 6th period together as well.

Luke on the other hand, did not enjoy it, Conner was not only in his 1st period, but also in his 2nd, 4th, and 6th, as well as lunch. During gym, Conner had made fun of Luke for the scars he had on his stomach and chest when he changing into his gym clothes, as well as calling him a dumb loser again.

But eventually, the day ended, and the kids all met in the front of the building. Soon enough, their father was there to pick them up, they all got in the car, and everyone was talking, except for Luke, whose eyes were still red and puffy from the fact he had been crying all day. Once they got home, Christina asked them about their day, and they all said it was fine, Luke had lied, not wanting to worry his parents.

(End of Chapter 10)

**Alright, so now the kids are back in school! I hope you liked it and please leave a review with your ideas for the story :) What do you think of all the new characters? Now just remember that this story will get pretty dark, and I will put a warning at the beginning, so expect that soon! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys and gals, so here is Chapter 11! I hope you like it and please leave a review with your thoughts and ideas of the story :) Thanks you all for the amazing reviews! WARNING : This chapter contains attempted rape, and a fight. **

(Beginning of Chapter 11)

It was the next morning, and the second day of school. Christina woke the kids up, and told them to get dressed. About five minutes later, the kids all went downstairs, with Luke and Ravi helping Emma.

Emma was wearing a white top, with a dark green, tiny jacket, and a bright pink belt. She also was wearing black skinny jeans with one pant's leg rolled up because of the cast, and she was also wearing purple flats. Her hair was down and curled, and she had on pink nail polish.

Luke was wearing a red t-shirt with a graphic design on the front. He also had on skinny jeans, and a brown belt. He was also wearing some red and white high-tops with white socks.

Ravi was wearing a lime green, buttoned-up shirt with tan shorts. He also had orange socks with his usual brown sandals.

Zuri was wearing a yellow sun dress, with white flowers scattered around, and she was also wearing pink flats. Her hair was in a bun, and she had purple nail polish.

The kids all sat at the kitchen table, and ate scrambled eggs and bacon. After that, they all got in the car, and Christina drove them to school. She told them all she loved them, and they told her they loved her as well. The kids walked into the school, and split apart to their classrooms.

Luke took his time to get to class, fearing what was to come when that jerk Conner saw him. He walked inside, and saw a couple students already there, thankfully none of them were Conner. Luke rushed to a seat in the back of the classroom, and sat down. He pulled out his supplies and waited as the room filled with students. Conner came in right before the late bell rang, and took a seat next to all his friends.

Conner noticed Luke, but since the teacher was in the room this time, he waited until after class. So Mrs. Conoway began with rolecall, that's when Luke found out Conner's last name, his name was Conner Trevanah, and then the teacher proceeded with the lesson.

Meanwhile, Emma entered Mrs. Tesser's room, and saw her new friend Becky. Becky waved her over and told her to sit next to her. Emma pulled out her supplies, and then talked with Becky.

The class filled with students, and the teacher began with rolecall, Megan snickered when Emma's name was called. After that, the teacher proceeded with the lesson, and soon enough it was over. The bell rang, and the students exited the room to go to their next class.

Luke silently walked to his second period, gym class with Mr. Fields, but first he stopped by his locker and put his backpack inside. Luke didn't want to go to gym, fearing Conner would make fun of him for his scars again. He walked into the locker room, and put in his combination at his gym locker. When he opened it a note fell out, and Luke read it.

It read "Your scars aren't the only thing ugly about you Freckle Face! I hope you cry and go back to your mommy! She probably doesn't even love you, in fact, she probably hates you!"

Tears formed in Luke's eyes as he crumpled up the paper and threw it into the trash can. He could hear Conner laughing in the background, along with some of his friends. Luke shut his gym locker door, and ran out of the locker room. He couldn't take it anymore, he hated being made fun of, especially if it was just plain cruel.

He ran over to his gym teacher Mr. Fields, and he said "Ah...Luke Ross, how may I help you?"

"Well...that boy Conner put a note in my gym locker, and it was mean and I could hear him laughing" Luke said as he wiped away his tears.

"Oh...okay, I'll talk to him, but after school today I need you to stay after for a couple minutes to discuss the problem, and to stop it from escalating further. Is that okay with you?" Mr. Fields asked with a smile.

"Uh...yeah I guess, but my dad will be picking me and my siblings up at the end of the day" Luke replied.

"Oh don't worry, it'll only take live five minutes" Mr. Fields said.

"Um...okay, thanks" Luke said.

"Good, now go change into your gym uniform, we're playing basketball today" Mr. Fields replied.

"Okay" Luke answered as he walked back to the locker room. Mr. Fields watched him go back, he smirked evilly, something wasn't right.

Eventually, the end of the day came, and last bell rang. Emma, Ravi, and Zuri went outside and waited for their father to show up, while Luke went to the gymnasium to talk to Mr. Fields. Luke had told Emma he would be a little late, and she was fine with it.

Luke walked into the gym, and saw Mr. Fields writing something on the clipboard. He walked over to him, and cleared his throat, getting Mr. Fields attention.

"Ah Luke! Okay, come with me to the locker room, Conner is waiting inside and you two can discuss what the issue is" Mr. Fields said as he pats Luke on the back as they walk into the locker room.

Luke looks around, and sees nobody. He turns around and said "Conned isn't here?" just as Mr. Fields locks the door, and smirked.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked a little nervous.

"Well, when I first met you yesterday, I've had a little thing for ya, and since I saw you changing, I've been obsessed! So now, I can have you, and no one is going to stop me!" Mr. Fields said menacingly as he walked towards Luke.

Luke backs up against the lockers, and screams out "Help!"

Mr. Fields pulled out a knife, and jammed it against Luke's throat, Luke choked in pain as Mr. Fields said menacingly "Shut up or I'll slit your throat!"

Luke kept quiet fearing what Mr. Fields would do, he had tears in his eyes.

Mr. Fields threw Luke to the ground, and dragged him to the back of the locker room. Luke screamed and kicked trying to get away, but his assailant was just to powerful. He slammed Luke into the lockers, and threw him to the floor. Mr. Fields jumped on top of Luke, and lifted up his shirt, causing Luke to scream and cry as he was being stripped.

Meanwhile, Morgan had just pulled up to the school, and saw three out of four of his children.

He got out, and said "Where's Luke?"

"He had to stay after for something, he said it would only take a few minutes" Emma replied.

Back inside the school, Conner was walking down the hallway to leave school, he was running late after his locker got jammed. Suddenly, he heard a scream coming from the locker room. He runs into the gym, and over to the locker room doors. He tried opening them, but they were locked.

He looked around, and saw a stool. He ran over and grabbed it, and threw it at the locked door.

Meanwhile, inside the locker room, Mr. Fields ripped off Luke's shirt, and was reaching for his pants when the locker room door was busted down by a stool. Luke was crying like crazy and Mr. Fields lunged at Conner. Grabbing the collar of his shirt and shoving him face-first, against the wall. He reached down and grabbed the back of Conner's pants, and was about to pull them down, when Luke charge the teacher and knocked him off his feet. They tumbled to the ground, and fought. Conner helped Luke by attacking Mr. Fields from behind.

Back outside, they all have been waiting for a while, Morgan tells the kids to get in the car, and he'll go inside to see what's keeping Luke.

Back inside, Mr. Fields shoved both boys against the lockers, with Luke still shirtless, and crying. Conner was begging for him to let them go, but he flipped Conner around, and pulled down his pants, revealing his green boxers. Conner and Luke screamed for help, and this time, everyone could hear it. Morgan stopped dead in his tracks, and ran towards the sound. He ran into the gym, and over to the locker room and was horrified by what he saw.

Morgan roared like a vicious beast, and attacked Mr. Fields will all his power. Conner and Luke ran for their lives out of the locker room, gripping onto each other for dear life.

Morgan grabbed Mr. Fields by his hair, and flung him across the room, slamming him into the wall, breaking his jaw. He flipped the gym teacher around, and punched him full force, causing him to spit out blood and two teeth.

Morgan kneed him in his crotch, and then head butted him, and then delivering one final punch to his face, followed by slamming him against the wall, and twisting his arm, dislocating his shoulder and breaking three of his fingers.

About fifteen minutes later, the police were already at the school. Mr. Fields was put onto a stretcher, and taken out of the school and put in an ambulance, where he would be taken to the hospital, and then taken to prison on account of attempted rape of two children and murder threats. He had a broken jaw, two knocked out teeth, four broken ribs, dislocated shoulder, and three broken fingers. Along with many bruises and a busted lip.

One of the medics gave Morgan ice for his hand, and Luke, Emma, Zuri, and Ravi were all sitting next to him. Luke was given a new, white t-shirt, and a blanket to wrap around him, and Conner was given a blanket as well, but also given a new pair of sweatpants.

Conner walked over to Luke, and said "I'm sorry"

"For what?" Luke asked.

"For bullying you, and I know you must hate me, I don't expect you to be nice to me, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry" Conner replied

"Don't worry, I'm fine, thanks to you, if you never came to help me...well, I would be the one going to the hospital right now" Luke said.

"So...are we cool?" Conner asked.

"We're cool" Luke said as he fist bumped Conner.

Suddenly, Conner's parents ran into the room, and attacked their son with hugs, his mother was crying and his father was on the verge of crying. While Christina ran into the room seconds later, and embraced Luke in the tightest hug ever. She had tears in her eyes as she kissed her son on the forehead. She was never going to let anything happen to her son again.

After the police questioned them, and the medics checked them, everyone was able to go home. Luke went to bed early, with his parents checking on him every ten minutes. They would never let him out of their sight for a while.

(End of Chapter 11)

**Alright, I'm so sorry if that's not what you were expecting, but I did warn you that this story would get pretty dark, and I did have a warning at the beginning of the chapter. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please leave a review with your ideas of the story :) The next chapter will be up soon :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys and gals, we are now on Chapter 12! That's great, I thought no one would like this story, but turns out many of you love it! So without further a do, here is Chapter 12! I hope you like it and please leave a review with your ideas for the story :) **

(Beginning of Chapter 12)

It had been a little less than a week since Mr. Fields had attacked Luke and Conner. Neither of them had been back to school yet. Today was their first day back. Their parents felt it was a little too early for them to go back, but Luke and Conner just wanted to get things back to normal.

Emma, Ravi, and Zuri still went to school, but Morgan and Christina kept a close eye on all of them. Mr. Fields was still in the hospital, recovering from when Morgan beat him up to protect Luke and Conner. He would be released in a few weeks, and them immediately be sent to prison and would have to wait for the court hearing. The school had hired a new sixth grade gym teacher, Mrs. Wilson.

The entire school knew what happened to Luke and Conner, some even made cards and got presents for them for when they came back. Even the teachers chipped in, buying them gifts and making them cards as well.

Christina woke up the kids, spending more time waking Luke up, asking him if he was sure he wanted to go back. He did, so he got dressed and went downstairs with the rest of his siblings.

Emma was wearing a sky blue, fuzzy, sweater with a big, light pink heart on the chest area. She also wore some skinny jeans with a pink, floral belt. Her shoes were fuzzy, pink boots with laces that had blue cotton balls on the end. She looked like a girly girl today.

Luke was wearing a dark green, long-sleeved shirt, and wore his favorite gray jacket on top of it. He was wearing regular jeans, with orange and white high tops, under them were regular white socks.

Ravi was wearing a bright red, buttoned-up, short-sleeve shirt, with tan cargo shorts. He was wearing white socks with sandals, and he had a brown watch on his left wrist.

Zuri was wearing a white blouse, with see-through, long sleeves. She was also wearing dark purple shorts, and a pair of bright pink conserves shoes, hiding her light blue socks.

After they all finished breakfast, both Christina and Morgan drove the kids to school in their new, dark blue, SUV. It had eight seat, two in the front, three in the middle, and three in the back.

When they arrived, the parents told the kids they loved them, which the kids replied the same thing as they hopped out of the car. When they walked inside, almost all of the students turned and stared at Luke.

They all had sympathetic looks on their faces, this made Luke feel extremely uncomfortable, and walked to his class. He saw Conner sitting down already, no one else was there besides the two of them.

Conner was sitting in the back corner, trying to hide himself from the rest if the class. He was wearing a black sweatshirt, with the hood over his head. He was also wearing skinny jeans with a brown belt. His shoes were red converse, hiding his regular white socks.

Luke sat beside him, and said "Hey"

Conner looked and saw Luke, they both gave each other a shy smile.

"Hey" Conner replied.

"Mind if I sit here?" Luke asked.

"Up to you" Conner replied.

Luke took off his backpack, and put it on the desk. He turned back to face Conner, who was staring out the window, watching the cars drive by the school.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Luke asked.

"Not really, there's not much to say, that monster attacked you, and tried to...rape you, and when I came to help, he tried to...rape...me as well, but your dad came and stopped him" Conner said as he turned to face Luke.

The bell rang, and the classroom filled with students, and the teacher walked in as well. The student stared at Luke and Conner all class period. That usually stayed the same all day, some kids told them things like "I'm sorry that happened to you" and "It gets better."

After school ended, both Christina and Morgan had picked up the kids, and drove them home. Christina's sisters Amber, Lisa, and Vivian were still there, trying to help Christina decide whether or not to keep their mother Joyce on life support.

Zuri and Ravi played in the tree house, while Emma laid on one of the lawn chairs, trying to get a tan. Luke on the other hand was inside, in his room. He was laying in bed, holding Pingo the Polar Bear tightly in his arms. He was staring out the window, watching his siblings have fun and play.

Morgan noticed that Luke hadn't been done from his room since they got home, so he went to investigate. He knocked on Luke's door, and heard Luke say "Come in" from behind the door. Morgan cautiously opened the door, seeing his son laying in bed, with Pingo right beside him.

"Hey bud" Morgan said as he sat down next to Luke on the bed.

"Hey" Luke replied without emotion.

"Is there a reason why you don't want to go play outside? You love being outside" Morgan asked.

"I just don't feel like it" Luke said.

"Can I ask why?" Morgan asked.

"Because ever since the fire, I've been on edge, I don't feel the same, and then we lost Grandpa, and Grandma's in a coma, and then the new school year, and now when Conner and I were attacked, it's just too much for me" Luke said.

"I know you've through a lot, no twelve-year old boy should go through any of that. Luke you are one of the toughest kids I know, you're brave, you're sweet, you're kind-hearted, you're strong, and way more stuff" Morgan said.

"I'm just tired of it all" Luke said on the verge of crying.

"Don't worry, you've got your family here with you, and we will always stand by each other no matter what the obstacle" Morgan said as he hugged his crying son, comforting him and showing him he love's him.

"T-Thanks dad" Luke said as he wiped away his tears.

"Now, how about you go play with your siblings!" Morgan said.

"Okay" Luke said as he hopped out of bed, and went downstairs.

Morgan followed him outside, and watched him climb up to the tree house, and begin to play with his younger siblings. He looked like a normal twelve-year old, playing and having fun, it had been a while since Morgan saw that.

Christina and her sisters watched Luke play, they all smiled. They were worried about Luke, but after seeing him play, that worried grew smaller.

(End of Chapter 12)

**Alright, I'm sorry this chapter is really short, but the next chapter will be up soon :) I hope you liked it and please leave a review with your ideas of the story! **


End file.
